Another poorly-written Steven Universe origin story
by amateurwriting
Summary: First fanfic, about Rose Quartz's origin story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

25 years ago. Greg and rose are lying together on the futon behind the backseat of Greg's van. Greg turns his head towards Rose.

"Hey Rose, do you think now's 'bout the time you tell me about how you got here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how you and the others wound up on Earth."

Rose sits up, staring at the night sky through the van's open doors. She lets out a sigh.

"Rose?"

"It's just that it's been so long since I've told this story."

She tilts her head to Greg.

"I guess I owe you this."

Greg starts to rise up, and clutches Rose's hand, giving her a determined expression.

"I really want to know."

"Well… it all started a long time ago, before we've ever heard of Earth."


	2. Chapter 1: Distress Call

Chapter 1: Distress Call

Gem Homeworld. Rose Quartz is sitting in her pink, cloudy room reading several hologram displays. Suddenly, her room door opens. Pearl stands at the other side. Pearl speaks in a shy, timid tone.

"Excuse me Pink Diamond, am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all."

"I'm delivering a message from Yellow Diamond. She's asking you to join her in the meeting hall."

"Tell her I'll be right there."

The Gem Homeworld diplomatic meeting hall. Rose Quartz (Pink Diamond) approaches Yellow Diamond.

"Yellow, what did you call me here for?"

Yellow Diamond spoke in her stern, gritty voice.

"It's about time you've got here."

"Pink, do you remember that gem we've lost contact with about a month ago? She was a Jade who got stranded on an unknown planet. Somehow she was able to send a distress signal back to Homeworld."

"Are we going to send a rescue crew?"

"We already did. And what we've found on that planet was an abundant amount of natural resources."

"To what degree?"

"Well, let me tell you the most crucial detail. According to recent captures, the entire planet's surface is roughly 70 to 80% of water. So obviously we started a colony there. It's not anything yet, but this planet holds endless possibilities for us."

"That's definitely good news but you still need to tell me why you called for me."

"Apparently, we're being transferred to that primitive planet, by order of White Diamond."

Pink Diamond seemed put back on this, but shortly after she sighed, knowing that she could do nothing about it. White Diamond tends to be very adamant about her decisions, and no one was to ever question her.

Rose replied in a dissatisfied tone.

"I understand."


	3. Chapter 2: Earth

Chapter 2: Earth

Several months have passed. Pink and Yellow diamond, along with many other gems have landed on Earth. Pink Diamond steps out of the gem ship, she stares in awe at her surroundings. Everything in this world is full of life, it was something she would never had thought of when thinking of this new world. Yellow Diamond, however, did not stop to appreciate the beauty of this planet. She had always been a cold, logical thinker with absolutely no remorse for her actions. Nothing could reach her inner self. Perhaps that is why she was in charge of the military and defense programs. Her face remained expressionless as she was walking through the grassy field. Does she consider this a chore? She was never the optimistic type. Pink Diamond looks around the vast plains, catching a glimpse of early humans running in a pack. They soon arrive at the gem complex, where many gems have already settled in. Pink Diamond eventually meets up with Pearl, who was eager to see her master after the long time apart.

"It's nice to see you again, Pink. I've already prepared your chamber, which can be accessed using the warp gate ahead. Will you be needing anything else?"

"Pearl, it's good to see you too. Are you taking this planet well?"

"As long as you're here, I'm perfectly fine."

Pink Diamond enters her familiar pink room. It looks as if it wasn't moved at all. Then again, there was nothing in her chamber to move in the first place. She then decided to venture out to the new world, just to see what life is like outside.

Pink Diamond strolls along the surface, when she suddenly sees a human child. The human quickly caught sight to Pink, and scurried several feet away. Pink Diamond slowly approached it, gently speaking.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything."

Pink Diamond stood there, lowered and reaching her hand out towards the human. It slowly stepped closer to her, and carefully placed its hand on Pink's. She was beaming at these events.

"*giggles* How cute."

Pink Diamond pet the human child, and as it was running towards its pack, strange forbidden thoughts began to stir in her head.


	4. Chapter 3: Counter-Productive

Chapter 3: Counter-Productive

The next day. Pink Diamond had met up with Yellow Diamond once again for info on the gem's plans for Earth. At first, it seemed like a simple briefing.

"So this is where operations are taking place. This area was actually where we found Jade."

Pink Diamond was taking in her surroundings. It was a large cliff-like area, rock formations towering hundreds of feet above her.

"But why here?"

"Conveniently, this area is above a large, underground waterbed, along with many other organic resources used for energy production."

Pink and Yellow Diamond continued to tour the site, where they stopped at the location of many towering drills suspended on large beams, boring into the earth. Yellow Diamond pointed to these drills.

"And these are the extractors. They dig into the ground, suck out the energy materials and prepare them for transport to Homeworld and other colonies."

"Doesn't this seem a little unnecessary?"

"That's the strange thing about this planet. You can easily take out a part of it."

Pink Diamond kneeled to the ground, and scooped out a handful of dirt with her hand. She stared as it poured out between her fingers. She then turned back to Yellow Diamond, who is still speaking.

"That's everything I need to tell you. So our jobs are to supervise the gems working here, make sure they do their jobs efficiently and correctly. Since they won't come until later, we'll need to wait."

"How long since we began?"

"23 days."

With her leisure time, Pink Diamond walked outside the extraction site, but she noticed something as she was exiting.

"The ground… it's different."

Pink felt foolish not to notice this before. While the rest of the earth is green and lively, the excavation site is mostly barren and desolate. The dirt is colored a sickly grey. And that's when she realized something more obvious. If this continues, then eventually nothing will be left of this planet. All life on here will perish, without even knowing it.

Pink Diamond went back to Yellow Diamond; it seemed she hasn't moved from her position.

"Yellow Diamond, I need to tell you something about this."

"What?"

"This project is immoral and unfair to the life on this planet. I think we should cease all activity and preserve this place."

Yellow Diamond was baffled at her concern.

"Pink Diamond…"

"Yes?"

"That line of thought is extremely dangerous and should be immediately ignored. I won't tell anyone about this, but next time think before you speak."

Yellow Diamond cast away Pink Diamond's words, as if she were speaking nonsense.


	5. Chapter 4: Rebellion

Chapter 4: Rebellion

Pink Diamond, being dissatisfies with her answer pressed on further.

"Yellow Diamond, you have to understand that life on this planet is precious, we can't just throw it away like this. This world holds endless possibilities.

Yellow Diamond was starting to get frustrated. She replied.

"For us."

Pink Diamond knew that it was hopeless. Yellow Diamond would never admit her mistakes. She's too stubborn and prideful to be negotiated with. Pink Diamond spoke back in a defeated tone, head tilted down in submissiveness.

"Alright Yellow Diamond, I understand your viewpoint."

"Good. Don't speak of that ever again."

Pink Diamond returned to her chamber, where Pearl was waiting inside.

"Welcome back Pink Diamond, would you like to listen to music?"

Pink Diamond looked at Pearl with uneasy eyes. Pearl knew something was troubling her.

"Is something wrong?"

Pink Diamond then mustered a light smile.

"Pearl, have you ever taken the chance to step outside the gem complex?"

"No, I believe I haven't."

"Would you like me to take you?"

"If it's not a bother to you."

Pearl and Pink Diamond walked to the grassy outskirts of Earth. They've arrived at a group of humans resting in a cave, which Pink has been visiting regularly. Pearl appears dazed at the strange creatures staring at her. How could Pink Diamond look upon them as they were nothing out of the ordinary?

"What are these things?"

"These are the main inhabitants of this planet, still at their primal stages."

Pink Diamond bends down and lays her hand upon a human's face.

"I look inside their being, and I see a future with limitless potential. Pearl, what do you see?"

"A future with limitless potential."

Pink Diamond stands up, and grips Pearl's hand. She guides it to the human's forehead. Pearl was shaking, nervously staring into the human's eyes, and never breaking eye contact. After a few moments she started to relax, closed her eyes and felt the creature's warmth counter with her cold exterior. She now truly understands what Pink Diamond was saying.

"Now Pearl, what do you see?"

"…Something beautiful."

Pink Diamond's chamber. She and Pearl are discussing the current situation regarding the planet.

"Pearl, I'm going to do something about this, and it's highly against what we were told to follow. You don't have to side with me."

"Of course I will, you're everything that gives my life meaning. Ever since I was born I've lived under you."

"Pearl…"

Pink Diamond clasps Pearl's hands, Pearl's eyes widen as she sees Pink's determined expression.

"You're more than who you are, and you can do anything you can imagine if you believe you can."

Pearl was taken aback from her words. The very idea has never crossed her mind.

"I choose to be with you."

Pink Diamond stayed still for a few moments after Pearl's answer, and gave her a smile.


	6. Chapter 5: Recruitment

Chapter 5: Recruitment

"This is Yellow Diamond. What's the problem?"

Mining site. Yellow Diamond received a message from White Diamond, and is chatting with her at the moment.

"I see… That's unfortunate. I'll cease all activity on Earth at once."

White Diamond interjected.

"No, don't do that. We've found some new discoveries and I have a new plan for Earth."

Yellow Diamond listened intently at White Diamond's proposal.

Meanwhile, Pink Diamond is arriving at the mining site to chat with the workers of this project. As expected, many of them are obsidian, ranging in different types. They seem entirely engaged in their work. Pink notices one worker panting and struggling to pull a heavy rock. She collapses on the ground and Pink rushes to her aid.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I…"

The Obsidian looked up at Pink Diamond's warming smile, and was startled by her presence.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bother you Pink Diamond!"

Obsidian became red in embarrassment. Pink Diamond giggles.

"That's alright, but it seems you need some help-"

"Uhh no I'm perfectly fine I just need to go back to work- Oh no I just interrupted you! How will I be punished?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, nothing. May I resume working?"

Pink Diamond gave a look of concern.

"Actually Obsidian, can I ask you a few questions?"

Obsidian began to calm down a little.

"Of course, anything for you!"

"How would you describe the working conditions here?"

"Terrific, just marvelous!"

Obsidian was wearing a forced smile. She even looked a little frightened behind her face. Pink Diamond glanced at another Obsidian, being brutally whipped by her superior.

"Listen, I know you're afraid."

Obsidian opened her eyes in bewilderment. She began to speak nervously.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!"

She let out a laugh of anguish, Pink Diamond decided to do something about this. She grabbed Obsidian's shoulders. Obsidian looked into her concerned eyes.

"I know. And I know it's not just you. I'm going to tell you something. Something that could get you and me into a lot of trouble if it got out. Do you want to hear?"

Obsidian nodded timidly.

"This system… it's not right. And I want to change that. Have you ever stepped outside of this mining site? There are thousands of strange creatures out there, but they're also beautiful. We could learn a lot from them. Once they're born they don't have to do what the world tells them, they can do whatever they want. That's the kind of life I want for the future. To live free from society's roles, to be able to express anything you believe in, and to live in equality for all gems, no matter what they are."

Pink Diamond let go of Obsidian and stood up.

"Tell your friends that was from Pink Diamond. Don't lose hope."

Yellow Diamond walked in after Pink left. She called out to the workers, who immediately stopped when she spoke.

"Listen up! This project's been canceled. I will now brief you on your new assignment."


End file.
